


Drabble #16

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time Topping, M/M, Top Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Drabble #16

Jack curls his hand under Sam’s knee, hitching his leg up high in a move that forces his cock a little deeper into Sam’s hole.

“ _ Jack _ ,” Sam gasps, throwing his head back against the pillow.

The younger man’s only response is to carefully roll his hips, pulling a moan from Sam’s chest, and grin shyly. He strokes Sam’s cock once before letting it fall against his abs once more.

“Jack, please.”

“This is okay?” Jack ask, leaning in to kiss at Sam’s collarbone.

“More than okay,” Sam assures him. He curls a hand around the back of his lover’s head and drags Jack up into a kiss, other hand tracing the lines of the smaller man’s body. “Come on, fuck me.”

“Okay.”

Jack braces his hands on either side of Sam’s torso and finally-  _ finally _ \- really moves. Sam lets himself be noisy, encouraging the kid with his reactions. Jack relaxes once he realizes Sam is really enjoying this and begins to enjoy it himself, and that- that is better than anything else Jack could do. The look on his face when he comes, buried deep in Sam’s body? Sam wants that expression painted so he can hang it above his bed and look at it all the time.

Lucky for him, though, he can have the real thing whenever he wants and the real thing is ten times better than anything any artist could do.


End file.
